Lewd Game
by Caseee-chan
Summary: He will not lose this game; he will hold his composure, no matter how tempting the sight before him. As much as he'd love to tear that arm away from what is his, what is his to taste and his to fondle alone.


I do not own Naruto or anything of it.  
>I just enjoy writing about the characters and the fantasies in my head.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>LEWD GAME<strong>_

Mutual stares across a blank space, a naked room.

Sweat trickles down a tanned wrinkled forehead and raised eyebrows of a cerulean eyed boy staring into an obsidian abyss before him; those dark eyes are daring him, no they each are daring each other.  
>The evening air is barred from the room because of shut windows, shielded by violet curtains.<br>The room is dimly lit, candles spread about around the duo as they flicker softly.  
>There is a silence, and eerie silence occasionally filled with sudden inhales and gulping, but no so often.<br>Patience, a virtue only a few possess.

These men do not.

Cursing under his breath, a pale hand ghosts a hand down his chest, circling his erect nipples. His mouth slightly opened agape, as his front teeth nibbled into the soft flesh of his lips to keep from groaning in pleasure.

Still, silence.

Traveling to the waist band of his pants, black hues suddenly darken further as the pale hand grasps at the hardened member hiding within his boxers.  
>His shame flew out the closed windows as he slowly spread his legs wide open and leaned his head against the welcoming wall behind him.<p>

Still, silence.

Profound cerulean hues have taken on a new temperature of their own as the young man still refused to move.  
>He will not lose this game; he will hold his composure, no matter how tempting the sight before him.<br>As much as he'd love to tear that arm away from what is his, what is his to taste and fondle on his own.  
>Licking his lips slightly, he inhaled a sharp intake of breath as dark charcoal orbs lock onto his own.<p>

A companion had sought to join the pale hand fondling an engorged heat within boxer briefs as low moans echoed across the still room. Shamelessly thrusting into his own hands, he forgets everything that was binding him from this pleasure in the beginning.  
>He gives himself to the unseeing feelings, all the while refusing to look away.<p>

He wants him to stare.  
>He wants the other to watch him.<br>To pine for him.  
>To yearn for him.<br>To **imitate** him.

He growls as he pictures the other's tanned; large hands grasping at a flushed pink mushroom shaped head as one finger slides through the slit and the hand grasps at the base. Cerulean eyes open wide as he takes in the increased pace of the other, the increased moans and groans brought to life before him.

It's driving him mad.

His primal instincts are beginning to cloud his mind as he shakes his head furiously and stands up suddenly. He keeps his eyes locked on the other as he rips open his pants, revealing him to be going commando. A large hardened iridescent pink penis is exposed, surrounded by a soft bush of curly blond bushes at the base.  
>A gasp and moan is thrown at him from across the room as he grasps at himself and thrusts violently in his hands.<p>

This dance they are performing, this beautiful taunting dance has driven them both wild with want.  
>They slowly inch closer together.<br>One is walking, while the other is scooting; never breaking the contact with their pleasure neither their eyes. Soon a chorus of moans, groans and slickened skin pitter patters around them as they position themselves before one another.

One pale hand stills its actions as the one on the floor rises up from the ground while the other hand continues to pull and tease at his member. Forehead pressed against forehead, eyes never disconnecting as they place their erections together as a whole. One in front of the other, they alternate from tanned hands grasping, gripping and pulling as pale hands fondle four pairs of smooth ball sacks.  
>They can't control themselves as they thrust into each other.<br>Soon hands are forgotten and thrusts into each other/grinding ferociously is ensued instead.

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

_Slap_

An unforgiving pace is settled between them as they reach the brink of pure ecstasy. In a untied moan, they both release all of the stress and relief within them as white liquids are splatter across each other's chest.  
>A game to test the other's limit, a game to see how long they could go without touching the other; that was the scene hidden from the rest of the world between them.<p>

These two have danced this lewd dance of a lewd game.

* * *

><p>REVIEW.<br>Please and thank you so much for reading!


End file.
